


Year 14

by llkocoumll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llkocoumll/pseuds/llkocoumll





	Year 14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimai/gifts).




End file.
